


Now We Match

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a visit to the Northern Fortress, the Nohrian royal siblings notice a common thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We Match

Elise and Xander walked hand in hand, Elise skipping merrily to keep up with her older brother's longer strides as they passed under the archway into the Northern Fortress's courtyard. "I'm so excited to see Corrin again! It's been  _ages_ since the last time we were able to make it up and visit her."

"Only a few months," Leo corrected.

Elise stuck out her tongue at him. "Well, it feels like ages."

"I'm sure that she's excited to see you as well," said Xander, smiling. "Just try not to be  _too_ enthusiastic, all right? We don't want to overwhelm her."

"'Kay!" Elise said, releasing Xander's hand to twirl around before settling back into her steady skipping.

"Elise, darling, come here a moment," said Camilla. "One of your new bows is crooked." Elise stood obediently still as her older sister made a few necessary adjustments.

Leo tugged at his shirt self-consciously. "What about me? My collar isn't inside-out again, is it?"

"Hmm." Xander glanced over at Leo, tapping his chin. "Your shirt looks all right, but... aren't your boots on the wrong feet?"

"...ugh."

"How do you not notice that?" said Elise, giggling.

"Well, I mean, my feet were starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, but..." Hopping on one foot, Leo began to wrestle one of his boots off.

"Big brother!" Corrin, grinning broadly, came pelting out of the keep to wrap Xander in a hug. The Crown Prince, to his credit, barely budged when she collided with him, instead ruffling her hair fondly.

"Little princess. Did you miss us?"

"I did... all of you." Corrin hugged Elise next, letting out a rather startled breath as her younger sister's vise-like grip squeezed the air from her lungs. "Whew... easy there, Elise..."

"Sorry!" Elise backed up, grinning. "I was just super-happy to see you, that's all."

"I guess that's all right, then." Corrin glanced at Elise's forehead, a smile coming to her face. "Are those bows new?"

"Yep! I tied them myself. Well," she quickly amended, "Camilla helped."

"Only a little bit. You did a good job," said Camilla, patting Elise on the head.

Leo, finally back on balance and with his boots on the right feet, gave Corrin a polite nod. "Sister. Good to see you again."

"Hello, Leo." Corrin seemed like she was about to say more, but Elise interrupted her.

"So, is there anything to eat around? I'm  _starving_!"

"Elise..." began Camilla reprovingly, but Corrin waved her off with a laugh.

"There certainly is. I knew you'd be coming at some point today, so I had Jakob and Flora lay out some snacks in the main hall. They made all of your favorites."

"Heehee, yay!" Elise clapped her hands in delight and dashed in the direction of the keep.

"Elise, hold on--" The youngest princess vanished through the doors, and Camilla sighed in resignation, giving Corrin a smile. "I should probably follow her. You know, make sure that she doesn't eat herself sick." With a wave, Camilla headed inside after her sister.

"Is Gunter around?" said Xander, glancing about the courtyard. "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with him, and see how your training has been progressing."

"I think he's in the armory," said Corrin. "I can show you, if you like."

"That's all right, I can find my own way." Xander nodded to both of them. "I'll see you two at dinner, then." And he, too, strode off, leaving Corrin and Leo alone.

Leo cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um. So."

"I guess it's always like this when you all visit," said Corrin. "A whole lot going on at once."

"I suppose that it is," said Leo. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, the metal of his circlet cold beneath his fingers.

"Elise's new bows really are cute," said Corrin, and this time there was a wistful tone in her voice.

Leo shrugged. "You'd be a better judge of that than me."

"Leo..."

"Hm?"

"Am I... I mean, is visiting me a burden on the rest of you?"

"Of course not!" Leo frowned. "Whatever would give you that idea?"

"I just..." Corrin shook her head. "I mean, ever since I've been here, I feel like I'm distant from the rest of you. The four of you are so close, and I..." She sighed. "I don't fit in."

"Corrin..." Leo bit his lip. "I know that you must be lonely here, away from the capital. But we wouldn't come all the way out here if we didn't care." He reached into a pouch at his side. "I brought something for you."

"Oh?"

Leo held out the gift in one hand. "I thought that you might like this."

"What is it?" said Corrin, peering at the black fabric.

"It's a headband." Leo smiled. "Elise has her bows, and the rest of us have our crowns, but you didn't have anything of the kind. I thought you might feel left out, so..." He trailed off as he met Corrin's eyes, seeing tears welling up. "I... um... did I say something wrong?"

He was rather startled when Corrin threw her arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides. Though her voice was somewhat muffled by his shoulder, he could still hear every word she said. "It's perfect. Thank you, Leo."

"You're welcome." Leo cleared his throat. "Could you please let me go?"

"Oh right, sorry, sorry." Corrin pulled back, sniffling and wiping at her eyes but smiling nonetheless. "I'll be sure to take good care of it." She settled the band atop her head, her expression contented.

"I'm glad. I was hoping that you would--" Leo cut off, blushing, as his stomach chose that moment to start rumbling. Corrin giggled.

"Guess you're hungry too, huh?"

"Well, we have been on the road for awhile..."

"Don't worry, there are plenty of snacks for you too." Corrin winked. "Tomato soup, tomatoes on toast, tomato--"

Leo rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop a smile from surfacing. "Give it a rest, will you?"

Laughing, the two of them made their way inside.

**Author's Note:**

> The incomparable [dlartistanon](http://dlartistanon.tumblr.com/) sent me the idea for this one, and I had to write it immediately. Set a few years before _Fates_ starts; Corrin would be around 16 or 17 in this one.


End file.
